


An Bhean Neamhbhásmhar

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Series: Cúistiúnaí Neamhbhásmhar [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Good!Female Sith Inquisitor, Irish Language, Redemption, Time Travel, Translation, she tries to make it better, the galaxy is a harsh place
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Tá go leor ama agat chun smaoineamh nuair a bhíonn tú neamhbhásmhar.Ansin socraíonn tú go ndéanfar an réaltra a phocadh suas, agus a shocraíonn tú é a shocrú, le gach bródiul atá ag Tiarna an tSith a chaith míle bliain caite ag bailiú eolais agus nach bhfuilag fáil bháis.





	An Bhean Neamhbhásmhar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lady Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108889) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

Tá go leor eagnaí aici chun eolas a fháil ba chóir go bhfuair sí bás fada ó shin.  
  
Ní ligfidh na taibhsí a cheangail sí lena anam fada ó shin a Codladh. Tá fás an-fhuar tagtha ar a aonach ó shin, agus tá a huaillmhian ag dul i léig.

  
Siúlann sí na réaltaí, ag bailiú stair caillte a daoine roghnaithe. Siúlann sí ar shiúl óna Impireacht de réir mar a thiteann sí (fuair sí bás fada ó shin). Sceith sí trí thuamaí agus stalcaireacht trí catacómaí.

Tnúth a bheith aici leis na cnámharlaigh - is féidir leo, ar a laghad, scíth a ligean.

Athchóirithe na Poblachta, agus athrú Sith chomh maith. Bíonn an Jedi bogásach. (Bhí rud amháin ceart ag an Sith - Cruthaíonn coimhlint neart).  


Siúlann sí an domhan de Mortis. Ní í an té a roghnaíodh í, ach tá tionchar suntasach aici ar an Mhac agus ar an Iníon. Seachnaíonn sí an tAthair. Ní fhéadfadh sí riamh cothromaíocht a bhaint amach - Solas agus Dorcha fiuch laistigh di, ag filleadh agus ag bualadh isteach mar na taoidí, ach níorbh fhéidir léi an dá rud a réiteach.

Bailíonn sí saibhreas agus rúin, ach is beag a thugann sí aire do na rudaí seo. Baineann a cuid eolais le ré a bhí ann roimhe seo agus tá sí sách sean le bheith sásta leis an rud atá aici.  
  
Bhí sí ina daor, san am a caitheadh. Bhí sí ina banimpire. Ní raibh aon rud ann.  
  
Bhí sí gach rud.

Go dtí lá amháin  tonnchrith an Fórsa agus leanann sí an comhchuibheas nua seo i shiansa gan teorainn an Fhórsa.  Is cuimhin léi conas mothú agus aire a thabhairt.

Ní tharlaíonn aon dochar don Pháiste faoina faire. Is ceint nua é bheith ina Chaomhnóir, ach bíonn sí go maith. Do fheallmharfóir.  


Ach aistríonn an réaltra, agus fágann sé leis an Jedi. Mhúin sí go maith é, agus creideann sí go bhfuil a post déanta.

Nuair a fheiceann sí é seo chugainn, tá sé i measc na spioraicíní criostail agus na coirp briste. Tá sé líonta le balbh aonach. Tá sé bromúdarásach agus mífhoighneach. Tá sé spadhrúil.  


Don chéad uair i mílaoise, caitheann sí a claíomh. Cosnaíonn sí. Tá sí ag magadh.

Fiodhbhac sé, a aoibh gháire radanta ag teacht salach ar an díchorda timpeall orthu, agus glaonn sé ar a Máistir. (Is cuimhin léi go mór go bhfuil togruta óg bromúdarásach agus leanbh cumasach le héargna ó shin, tá a n-íomhánna scoite le himeacht ama).

Tá an Fórsa neamhréireach timpeall air - rinne an Jedi dochar dó. Téann sí isteach ina léigiún (chun féachaint air, insíonn sí di féin.  Fuaimeanna sé cabhach - is féidir léi taoidí cinniúint a mháirseáil, agus Oíche ag druidim go tapa.) An sult a bhaint as troid rásaí trína cuislí ach bobáil sí agus tá an cogadh thart.

Téann sí ar ais isteach sna scáthanna. Tá an Phoblacht Tite.  
  
Ní dhéanann sí rud ar bith.  
Ní bheidh sí ag troid ar son an Impireacht seo (ní bhaineann sí léi) ach ní greannaigh sí é. Filleann sí ar a tuamaí. Tá na mairbh, ar a laghad, comhsheasmhach. Ligeann sí dá aigne dul isteach san Fhórsa, agus nuair a thugann sí a intinn ar ais don domhan thart timpeall uirthi, tá blianta caite.

Seasann buachaill os a comhair, súile gorma atá comhionann le hathair a athar. Casann sí air, mar ní thuigeann sí ach anois.

Theip ar an Ceann Roghnaithe. Tá sé imithe, agus  tá fonn an Fhórsa tar éis éirí an-aoibhinn. Síleann sí go bhfuil sí ar neamhní. Scríobhann sí í féin as an stair. Éiríonn sí mar an Dorcha, ag tarraingt uirthi féin.

Nuair a thugann an réaltra a screadanna atá ag fáil bháis, níl iontu achcriongáin. (Ní raibh sé seo mar a bhí rudaí le bheith). Bailíonn sí a toil nach féidir a dhéanamh, agus tostóidh sí iad. Bhí deireadh na réaltra gan phian - d’fhéadfadh sí an méid sin a dhéanamh do dhomhan a thug a saol di.

Agus ar deireadh, is í an duine deireanach í sa Cruinne, ag imeacht le sruth i measc corp na bpláinéad agus na réaltaí, agus tagann an Fórsa chuici. Tá an t-amhrán beagnach ciúin, ach ní bhíonn sé riamh ag éirí as an amhránaíocht.

Ceapann sí gur dhéanfadh sí é arís.

Agus bailíonn an Fórsa a Toil níos mó ama.

Osclaíonn sí a súile, tógann sí anáil dhomhain, agus féachann sí ar an maoirseoir le deimhin calma a chuireann isteach air.

Ceanglaíonn sí na taibhsí arís. Suíonn sí arís ar an Comhairle Dhorcha. Tógann sí leabharlann, agus líonann sí í le déantúsáin Sith agus Jedi. Úsáideann sí a tionchar chun saibhreas a bhailiú, agus sníomh sí a gréasán.

Nuair a théann comhchuibheas eolasach isteach sa bhFórsa arís, filleann sí ar Tatooine. Tá péire de na súile ró-eolacha ag glanadh ón mbuallann blaincéad. Dord a gutha ina ceann (is maith leat tú a fheiceáil arís, Máistir).

Déanfaidh sí an ceart an uair seo.  
  
Nuair a chríochnaíonn an réaltra (arís), tá an Fórsa lán le Áthas. Tá sé i gComhardú, agus tá a chuid daoine ceann leis.

Is aoibhinn leis an Tiarna, mar seo a saol.

Agus bhí sé go maith.


End file.
